1. Field of the Invention
Applicant's invention relates to an observation tower. More specifically, the present invention relates to an observation tower that can be easily moved from once place to another and erected on site with minimal effort.
2. Background Information
Observation towers are useful to users because such towers permit a wide view of their surroundings. The typical observation tower is designed in a rigid manner requiring that the user take special efforts to find the ideal location for placement because moving such a tower can be cumbersome. In addition, the typical tower requires a large amount of time to assemble and erect. Unfortunately most users are in need of observation towers that can be placed in less than ideal locations within a small time window. The present invention satisfies this need by providing a portable observation tower that can be moved from site to site easily and erected in less than ideal locations without a lot of time expended.